User talk:Jumping Melons56932
Welcome! - PLR Soldier (talk) 12:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Coding' Hi there! I noticed on several of your posts that you have some problems with 'coding'. Though it's not really as complex as actual coding, if you need help with anything, feel free to ask! Also, what platform do you play on? - News Team Howd you like to join the news team? If so, put yourself on the roster in the forum. -- 01:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :...the roster is now at Usergroup:News Team... - 01:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for this honour. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Blog I just wanted to let you know that I was quite annoyed by your suggestion in your blog that I "damned this place to hell". I simply said that it was no longer the place I enjoyed editing at, nor will it ever be again. I would find nothing more satisfying than being proven wrong. However, I have to be realistic. - 22:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Whilst I realise your gone now I still want to say sorry if I offended you. I got caught up in my speech... I wright this with utter humility. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Attention On your userpage instead is spelled as instaed. Make sure your own userpage is in order before you go arounds aying "geez the editing mistakes you guys make" 23:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Your userpage Hey, is this what you wanted for your user page? If so, just copy and paste it, and of course replace the picture. 21:40, January 6, 2014 (UTC) PSN Im on PS3 you know -- 20:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :PS4? Ba, im too poor for that :P -- 17:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be sure to check PSN later. -- 15:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Userpage BTW you need to remove the construction category from your user page as they are not supposed to have any. -- 15:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :While that is true, Userpages are not to have templates on them that come with categories as well categories arent supposed to be on userpages. -- 15:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::The template is only to be used for articles, as noted by its description. 15:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It doesnt really need reviewed as it is only supposed to be on articles. With the construction category on your page, it shows up on the construction category page in the list. -- 16:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Go ahead and use this. I just created it. 16:07, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::No problem, anytime. :) 18:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) You Hyper you have to pay attention to the news post before you create a new one. I already made a post about an upcoming patch and instead of notifying me to update it you created a new blog post about the patch being released. Even worse you've now created a new post over the patch notes when your post prior could have been updated, hell all of it could of been covered on my blog in the first place. It clogs the news feed and dissuades readers from reading other posts. -- 20:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Im not offended though I am a bit irked. Its better (in my opinion atleast) to keep info in one place. Considering all three blogs were only a few days apart, merging was definitely not out of the question as well as renaming a blog. On top of that I did mention in my blog that I would write the date and patch notes in the blog upon release but since they are in two other blogs it confuses readers. And when i say it clogs up the feed I mean its full of numerous blogs over the same topic. Communication in the future is all I ask. -- 20:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re If you mean the "My Favorite Wikis" section at the top of your profile next to your avatar pic then you have to manually add it by editing it. They are not put there automatically. 19:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Let me refrase. It lets you manually add all Wikis you are apart of under that username. Since you are only on the BF and COD wiki under that wiki, only those appear. As for your favor, go ahead with it. You wont be able to change anything anyhow as the page is locked though you are still free to see the code. 19:48, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Had i had a faster internet I wouldve checked this sooner. The Wiki you are trying to add is not apart of Wikia, hence you can not add it. -- 17:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: HARM Idea You really think this is a good idea? Anyways, while the basic idea was just thought up of after playing Ace Combat 5. I looked up the real missile and saw the way how the real HARM worked. So, can you think of any ways to balance this weapon? Is it for all fixed-wing aircraft or only fighters? Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 01:45, January 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Trusted User Hi. About becoming a trusted user: All you have to do is ask a B'crat - that's PSK, PLR, or Austin. They'll decide if you deserve the promotion. For a while I didn't know just to ask either- I didn't become a TU till I was at nearly 1000 edits. =P 19:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thats typically when we promote. -- 19:14, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::When you feel ready, just ask, as Awyman stated. The three of us, when possible, will evaluate you and determine if you are ready to earn it. It can even be offered to you by one of us (like when I was a TU, I was offered it), or if you're recommended by another user. :) 19:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Battlelog problem. Hi. If you can't sign out and it automatically signs you in each time: You can delete the cookies from your browser. *chrome *IE *Firefox This will sign you out of BL, but it will also sign you out of all sites that are set to automatically log you in. 19:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Your Forum Ghost stated it for deletion. For future reference, Users are free to upload videos as long as they are not for vandalism purposes. It doesnt matter if they are uploaded to promote them but the users can not directly promote them by going around telling users. -- 19:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) As I told you Ghost stated it for deletion (as in fact you created a main space page not a forum) and there was no need to discuss it. And actually the BF4 videos have nothing to do with your forum anyway so I dont see how its "Insult to Injury". Every official video has always had a page if you didnt notice. -- 20:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) To create a new forum, go down and "start a new thread". Instead you keep creating them as main space. Im going through now and fixing it. -- 20:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks Um, for what? 04:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :For this, I assume. 11:56, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I'm a bit absentminded here... :: 15:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: I understand what happened, Austin explained it to me in Chat a few days ago. The reason that it was put up for deletion is not because people don't want you to post, it's because you created the page as a wiki article, rather than a forum post. (Ghost was just doing his job) Here's why it's generally unneccessary to make a forum about something like that: You thought someone was breaking the rules, and you wanted to find out if they were, right? But forums are to ask for the help or opinion of all editors on this wiki. (Awyman's forum was asking others to edit video pages) If we are talking about rules, you don't need the opinion of various editors, you just need someone to explain the rules to you. The proper way to handle this would just be to leave a short message on an administrator's talk page, telling them about your concern. That's all you need to do. I know you're (relatively speaking) a new guy around here, so we don't expect you to already know everything. Just listen to us when we explain to you. And you don't need to be so defensive. No one on this wiki is here to pick on you and tear you down. Administrators have to keep this place in good order, and since they have to enforce rules, they may come across as a bit harsh. You may have not had the best experience with awyman, but he's not out with some grudge against you. We (the TUs and admins) just want newer users to learn correct conduct, become better editors, and enjoy being here. We don't want any tension, and we're not out to get you. 15:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :To create a new forum post, create a page and name it Forum:Example Forum Title, then at the top of the page write . This makes it an Active Thread, which is what your forum posts will be, until Archived. :The prefix of a page determines what type of page it is. User:ArrowTwoActual is a user page, Template:Maps/BF4 is a template page, Talk:SUAV is a talk page, Forum:BF4 Video Overhaul is a forum page. :Pages with no prefix are mainspace pages, such as Zavod 311, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, etc. :When posting a forum, keep the guidelines in mind. In Forum:Index, it says "Forums are to be about community matters only...". Basically, if you want the help or opinion of the community about editing. As I said, if it's a question about rules, just ask an admin. : 16:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Glad you understand. But it's not so much "help vs. rules", it's more a question of if everyone needs to be involved, or if you just need a user to help you. For example, if you think certain pages should be deleted, you would create a forum topic. ::But if you wanted to know how to do a specific action in editing, or how to create a signature, you would just ask an admin or myself. :: 16:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::You wanted to know if the user in question was breaching the rules with his videos. Rules are objective, so there was no need for asking the community on the forum, in my opinion. ::: 19:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Unless they became blocked they hold position for life. Also to create an "actual forum", at the bottom of the recent activity page, there are two little boxes. One says "Start a new thread". Type the title of your new forum in it and press go. You know if a page is a forum or not because it will say Forum: in front of the title. -- 16:32, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I cant really say 19:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Its not a missuse but i would rather keep it the same as the TU or Admin scheme where users hold it for life 19:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) About Your Question You asked if you were "being surveyed". To answer, we are not watching your page like we're the secret police. Allow me to explain. When anyone leaves a talk page message, it shows up in the . Many editors (including myself) are in the habit of looking into all edits in the Activity, to keep an eye out of vandalism and other such problems, to help other users with their questions, and to stay informed on anything happening on the wiki. So when someone posts a talk message, it'll be read by more than one user. If the user reading it can answer the question, they will answer it, even if they are not the one asked. (like I am doing now) Often someone has "jumped in" on my messages, and I don't have a problem with that, it's how Wiki works. It gets your questions and concerns answered faster, as whoever is available will answer. Rest assured, we are not patrolling your page in particular, and you are not being treated differently than anyone else. 17:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :If both you and another user are online in , then you can talk privately with them by clicking on their username. 19:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. Although, most chat conversations are public, so that everyone can weigh in on issues. Private chat is generally kept to a minimum, I believe, but is useful in some cases. :: 19:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: A favour Sure thing, what do you need? Is it about getting vehicles to show up in your infobox? 14:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. I just created a new infobox template and wrote code for a vehicles section. :To add appearances, just click on the template in Visual Edit, it will look like a green puzzle piece. There will be an "appearances" or "games" section to fill in. Just type between each game you type in.(To put each one on its own line) Make sense? : 15:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Warning Users can upload videos. That user was adding his custom videos to pages which is disallowed. -- 14:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Awkward Question Err, no. I actually watch everybody and everything that goes on this Wiki, including all activity that occurs while I am offline. It is my duty as Bureaucrat of the BF Wiki. I was only trying to assist Arrow get his answer more quickly by responding for you. I apologize if that caused any inconvenience. 15:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I hadn't seen Arrow's reply. 16:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Ask PLR -- 16:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat I wasn't here, sorry. Was it anything important? 20:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. By the way, i'm running for administrator, if you'd like to weigh in on that. : 18:11, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's supposed to be like that, to differentiate the two. So it's not a standardization issue. (By the way, the round ones are called parentheses, while the squared ones are called brackets) 19:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: chrome I made the firefox one myself, just for the heck of it. There isn't a chrome one yet, but I could make you one. 18:37, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :I really don't mind. But if you'd like to make it yourself, go to source code editing on Template:Userbox/Firefox, and copy the code to Template:Userbox/chrome. Then, change the colors, text, and image. You'll have to upload a chrome icon. You up for trying? :(You can't lock a page for yourself only. But I checked the history of User:Hyperborrean22, and the only ones to edit it are you, myself, and PLR. There's been no vandalism.) : 18:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm confused, would you rather me make it or you? 19:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::If you don't want to code, I can get it done in just a few minutes. ::::Get on chat? 19:34, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: There isnt a way for me to let you view the blog source. Also while a grenade category is a good idea, there arent a whole lot of grenades to begin with. -- 20:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Pistol Tweaks DICE posted a new blog here about Pistol Tweaks. Since you made the Infantry blog, it makes sense to add the new info in it then making a new blog. When you add it in the blog, can you put it in the format that i had modified it to? If you could also edit it in source mode rather then visual mode that would be better as it creates a nightmare in source mode. -- 23:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm still alive I was just taking a 10 day holiday. 04:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks man! -- 18:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Applying, join in, where? It's not formal like RfA... -- 18:56, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::A user must meet minimum requirements for TU, it must be discussed between admins/bureaucrats, and does not require an RfA. 19:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trusted User Acknowledged, I'll talk with the others some time later today, when we are all online. 19:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Awyman and I concluded that you are not yet experienced enough for the position of Trusted User / Rollback. One reason included lack of quality edits. You may request TU again sometime in the future. : 20:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Edits that are beneficial to the page being edited that include proper information, new/undiscovered information, good grammar and spelling, and just all-around good contributions. Usually, for these types of edits, you would not check the "Minor edit" box. :: 15:17, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I was giving you examples. Mind you that is not the only reason why we reached the conclusion of not promoting you yet. ::: 22:05, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Possible assignment for you Need somewhere to contribute information? Your mission, should you choose to accept it: all/most of the BF4 weapons need their infoboxes filled in, like it is on AK-12. The stat numbers can all be found on Symthic. 20:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find the dogtag on BL without mastering it, it should be possible. Thanks for helping out! : 15:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::That last bit was uncalled for, sir. 16:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright then, lol. :p 17:21, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Reason of departure My PS3 froze :P --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 18:59, February 2, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Sandbox Hey, just letting you know, don't make sandboxes in the mainspace, like Hyperborrean22/sandbox. They should be "User" pages, i.e., User:Hyperborrean22/Sandbox. Anyway, you can just clear your current sandbox in order to use it again. 20:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thats against policy anyway so yeah of course. If it's related to those guys you told me about don't worry. -- 18:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) As per what Austin said, we'll keep an eye out for it, and rest assured, any offenders will be blocked and info removed. 18:13, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I'll rain down justice upon the transgressors, Iranian-style. 21:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: RDS You would state which type of reflex sight it is and its magnification (if applicable). 18:45, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: The current start ammo number is correct. 124 rounds in reserve + 31 loaded. This is the same for all ARs except the FAMAS and SCAR-H. I'd say "Kobra (RDS)", but either way works. All sights other than Reflex, Coyote, Kobra, Mini, and Delta, should be written "PKA-S (1x)", "PRISMA (3.4x)". 18:55, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :I think the ammo upgrade number differs by weapon. On ARs/Carbines you generally get 217 instead of 124, while on the Fiveseven you get 84 instead of 42, that's double the reserve ammo. It's not one % across all weapons. -- 17:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I don't see what the point of checking is, as we already know it's variable. I'm on chat now. 18:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok then... DICE announced themselves its 50%. Of course its different for each gun because each gun has a different amount of ammo. -- 20:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Regrettably hey Thanks for informing me, it has been taken care of. 20:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dogtags I got the images for the P226 and SRR-61. You don't need to master the weapon, just right click on the dogtag on BL, and save the image. Even if it's greyed out, it will still save correctly and not greyed. 03:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: AMMO Possibly, I am not quite sure. 17:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) It doesnt. The G36C for instance has a different amount of ammo then the AK so since it adds 50% more ammo, the amount would be different. -- 18:03, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The Five-Seven, though, gets double reserve ammo, 84 instead of 42. I keep telling you, the percent is different per weapon. -- 18:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :It says 50% on BL to give the average player an idea of what the specialization does. It's not precise, and it's not totally accurate. You actually get between 150% and 200%, depending on the weapon. 05:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Here is your official answer by Alan Kertz https://mobile.twitter.com/Demize99/status/431791921691111424 -- 15:17, February 7, 2014 (UTC) re: Thank you for offering help --John-A172 19:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: It wasn't meant to be urgent, just an area to contribute to, when you can. We all get busy with school and stuff, don't worry about it. -- 20:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) News Note Hyper, whenever you post news, please, PLEASE, leave your opinions to the comments. That means making an appropiate title, keeping out your own personal opinions from the news itself, etc. By all means speak your mind in the comments but keep the news professional and unbiased. 04:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Assuming that was you on my talk recommending me to hide my old talk page, I see no need. The only reason I changed my name was because it was long and old; I just prefer this new name for its relative simplicity. Besides, it now correlates with my PSN ID and my Youtube account. Only a couple months ago, I had three separate names for them (PSN was ATATkiller, YT was MrPS3player10, wikia was Bumblebeeprime09). The 'BBP' at the end of my name is short for 'Bumblebeeprime', so there's my original name. I took off the '09' (the date that I joined), and I added 'TheAmazing' at the beginning as what I guess was a meaningless act of arrogance. Or something like that. Either way, it amounted to a cool name. I like having BBP because it's easy for people to decide to call me that for short (that was my preferred shorthand name, but some people called me 'bee' or 'prime'). It also leaves the meaning ambiguous to those who don't already know it (Such as in the case of a random guy I ran into on CoD Ghosts who thought it stood for 'Big Black feature'). BBP09 20:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Across the Web and Wiki Hey, sorry for responding so late (I was offline for the past three days). Blocks on other Wikia sites do not transfer to other Wikis. So, let's say you're blocked on the Medal of Honor Wiki, it will have no effect here. 20:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding them, they'll shoot you down faster than you can say the name of their Wiki if your opinions/views/blogs/posts/edits are not in line with their own. There are some barbaric viewpoints over there that had quite an effect on me when they decided to cover my truth up with falsehood. Proceed with caution, my friend. : 15:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: SA Already done, days ago - User blog:Awyman13/Second Assault Releases February 18 - -- 19:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Update Blog Your right, if a blog is old enough, people wont know its been updated but the Community Mission One was not and there was no reason to make a new sentence long blog that the mission had been completed. As such i want you to update the CM1 Blog that is has been completed. -- 20:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Big Problem ? -- 20:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Fix what? Did something happen? 21:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Same question here... -- 23:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re Hyper I was going to inform you. Your blog was fine except that you overlooked the fact that I had already made the same exact blog hours earlier. Not trying to piss ya off. -- 21:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) No its not Hyper. I created mine at 12:02. You created yours at 13:26 -- 21:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I agree that yours did go into much more detail, I didn't want it deleted. Austin just doesn't want two on the same subject, because having one is more clear for the readers, isn't it? Ideally there should be one post with all relevant info, but sometimes it can cause conflict between editors, regrettably. And I stand by my statement that awyman is not out to get you. Not a lie. He's just trying to keep things in order. You need to stop being aggresive and confrontational, or disciplinary action will be taken. Thank you. -- 17:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to keep this short. If you keep harassing and attacking Awy, I'm going to ban you. So get off the subject. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:04, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: I checked, none of your privileges are blocked. -- 16:47, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I accidentally disabled the comments on Ramp's blog, it's fixed now. -- 20:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I just had forgotten to check the "commenting" box. -- 15:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Signature Hi, you wanted help making your sig so it doesn't leave all the formatting on the page? Here's what you need to do. #Take all the "code" of your sig, and put it on Template:Signature/Hyperborrean22. #Get rid of the code on [[Template:Signatures/Hyperborrean22|Template:Signature's'/Hyperborrean22]]. On said page, write . #In your preferences, put . That's all, let me know if you need assistance. -- 15:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Ive fixed your sig. BTW, you can use preview mode to test if your sig works rather then publish messages. -- 16:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Signature Looks good, man! 21:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: The drill from the BC games doesn't have one yet. Other gadgets like RPGs and the GP-30 really don't need userboxes, of course. You want to make one for drill-kills? -- 18:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Images Please license all the images you've uploaded, it seems that most are missing the required templates. 19:00, February 18, 2014 (UTC) All images get their own little "page". PLR means to go to each individual image and properly license it with the Fairuse and EA template. Use other images as examples. -- 20:47, February 18, 2014 (UTC)